A person in the path of projection between a projector and a projection surface can be subjected to painful glare if he or she looks in the direction of the image projector from the light shining through the projector lens. This issue can be exacerbated in immersive, mixed reality environments that use one or more image projectors because the glare interferes with a suspension of disbelief by the viewing participant and detracts from the viewer's immersive, mixed reality experience. Furthermore, if the viewing participant is in the path of projection, part of the projected image is often projected onto the viewer's body, which, if not deliberate, can further interrupt the suspension of disbelief of the viewing participant as well as other viewing participants who observe the projection on the viewing participant's body.